User talk:ElpisGalaxy
Welcome, I'll reply back if you write here Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Muramoto Chie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MiyaChiiFan (Talk) 01:49, February 10, 2013 This is a sister wikia of the Hello!Project wikia,as you probably know.This is a wikia where you get to make your own HP/UFA members,groups,albums,singles etc.So basically,everything is fanmade! Hope this helps your confusion MiyaChiiFan (talk) 02:04, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey thanks for adding a page for Suzuki Hoshi! I've been meaning to do that! I'm going to edit it a little bit and add more info! \(^o^)/ Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:44, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi Riyu! Do you want to make your own page on the wikia? You've seen very active the last few days!~ :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:14, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Yep! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 22:27, April 29, 2013 (UTC) You can use any picture, but if they are legit members of Hello! Project, you would need to edit them somewhat. Like edit the hair color or eye color. I want to point this out, you need to add the four tildes to the end of the message. Or your username at least. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 22:36, April 29, 2013 (UTC) It's okay! I just have to point it out. I've forgotten several times myself XD! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 23:35, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Uhh Riyu,some of your information about Sun is false and I was just editing it and I found out that you were so I have to start all over~.I want to thank you for making her page (I was supposed to but I never got the chance to XD). MiyaChiiFan (talk) 19:02, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Well you got her close friends and favorite singles right.But she doesn't look up to Yajima Maimi,she looks up to Yaguchi Mari,Hoi Daiyu & Wang Dao Ming~.I am editing it right now so theres no need to worry! MiyaChiiFan (talk) 19:16, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Yeah but I moved to New York about three weeks ago. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 11:13, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Yep. I don't mind(since I'm not a big fan of C-ute), I'm just glad to be back in my home state! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 23:14, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Eh it got annoying, but you get used to it. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 23:38, May 9, 2013 (UTC) H!P is pretty popular (did you SEE the Budokan at Reina's graduation concert?!).But some people don't like their style and how they have the younger members with the sexy image. 75% of sales is the mutiple editins,25% is the popularity.MM and C-ute are increasing in popularity,with Berryz & Ju=Ju you never know,and S/mileage & Buono! have been going down. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 01:18, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Well,the "style" of 2012-2013 is more of a mature/sexy matter.Berryz and S/mileage release more energetic songs that don't really appeal to their fans anymore. I really miss energetic/smooth MM songs though,they sold better and overall are better than most of their releases today. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 15:08, May 23, 2013 (UTC) It's okay :).I am just really stressed out with alot of work MiyaChiiFan (talk) 19:13, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Who is your favorite doctor?? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:15, May 27, 2013 (UTC) David Tennant is my favorite, do you do covers? Covers of H!P songs! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:42, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Ah. I have a Youtube but all my dubs are unlisted, maybe sometime soon, we should do a dub together! I don't sound the best(I.E I sound like a four year old XD, proof- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-jxat0pPmLs&list=LLUtLWKWoHGf58If_XDuuVDg&feature=mh_lolz; background sound is me trying to kill a bug), but it's fun to do dubs! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:56, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah it's really hard to dub some songs, one of the hardest is Mikan. A tip is listen to the song while recording it, so for me, I record it on my laptop, while listening to the song on my iPod. It really helps! :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:23, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Well do you want to audition for one of my cover groups? You could email me with your video, and you can fill out the form, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A1vGTeqO92c. All the info is in the video and description. Also, Seishun Promotion is me by the way! :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:41, May 27, 2013 (UTC) This might sound confusing. It's going to be sorta like the AKB48 set up, a group of members will be chosen to perform the A side(like the main single) and a group of girls will be chosen to perform the B side. Lines won't be by member(like one girl sings Reina's lines) but more or less on stronger vocals, but the B sides would have each member singing a certain part(like Reina's part). So I would ask each member to record the main A side then chose the center. :) I would chose the center and harmonization is two parts singing at once. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 03:14, May 27, 2013 (UTC) You can use the form(so your audition is valid) just put N/A for the items you can't provide and leave an email address so I can contact you on June 30. Just email me the video! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:16, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Just change it and put the winner at the top. You can make the poll. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 20:51, May 27, 2013 (UTC) It doesn't matter. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 13:39, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Yattaruchan is like a advice giver,sorta xD.Just give them your problems,and they give you advice on it.That is Kanana's job I guess :). MiyaChiiFan (talk) 15:15, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I'll look through it! :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:18, May 29, 2013 (UTC) I have it under control :) MiyaChiiFan (talk) 00:08, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Um, yeah. Put the profile and history as TBA, since I want to add that, for singles participated in just copy and paste from Zau Chen's page. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:05, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Could you make a page for Teng Peizhi? Lrave the hisotry and profile blank though. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 13:59, May 30, 2013 (UTC) I'll watch it later and what's it about? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:08, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Wow, I'll watch it later tonight. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:14, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Does she look like Zukki?? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:15, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Ah. GO ZUKKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:08, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Sure!~ Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:14, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Wonder who will replace him? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:48, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. Do you have a Hello Online account? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 06:49, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I got one not too long ago. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 18:49, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Add Mosumu4Ever as a friend. To find my page, go to the searchbox and click the gray thing and pick members, enter my username and I should come up. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 19:04, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Sure. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 17:00, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Sure, just don't add the following girls: Song Ju Li, Li Zun, Tong Mingxia, Luo Huan, Tseng Meiyi, and Zheng Ming. They have plans to debut in another group. You can also use the DIVAS. if you want. Also I REALLY want you to add Ishida Kaori to the group. She was a finalist for the Ka-wa-ii auditions but wasn't added due to her not have the extreme cutesy vivbe. Though she would be great for Shizen Musume. Mosumu4Ever (talk) Yep, she's a current Kenshuusei. I feel bad for her since all the other Ka-wa-ii! finalist have debut already. I'm making a page for her now. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:44, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Yay! Also I tried to fix the problem about the auditions taking too long. Change it if you want. I've done that several times. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:49, June 9, 2013 (UTC) May I help you with that? Cause I'm not patient either Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:03, June 9, 2013 (UTC) So you need 15 finalist? I've come up with some. the ones in italics can't enter the group, since they are real. The ones in bold are trainees. The rest are newbies. :) #'Ishida Kaori' #''Taguchi Natsumi'' #'Arai Kanon' #''Tanabe Nanami'' #'Suzuki Eru' #Sato Miyaki #''Sasaki Rikako'' #''Nomura Minami'' #Ogawa Chiyo #Murakami Kako #Kanazawa Keiko #Nakamura Takara #Yamaguchi Ayano #Chiba Hikaru #Saito Ai Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:36, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Which ones? I'm just curious, sooo... Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:39, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Okay, you can use Teng Meyi and Kia Su Ling(Korean), Tang Rose and Xiao Yiya. Though all of them are weak(since they are newer). Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:46, June 9, 2013 (UTC) I have the perfect color.... Aquamarine! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:34, June 9, 2013 (UTC) http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wiki_color_formatting_help That should give you everything you need. I use that for color coding. Do you need anything else? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:38, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Even now, I still mess up with color formatting. XD Have you decided on Shizen Musume's next singe? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:44, June 9, 2013 (UTC) I guess we delete them. I know I'm guilty on some of them . ^^; Just give the links to them. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:45, June 9, 2013 (UTC) If I'm getting on your nerves, sorry, but what kind of different sound. From what it sounds like a lot of their songs are childish. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:51, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah Onee Nyan has been on in awhile. Sweet Success~ officially disbanded, so there's no need to update the page, but for Onee Nyan's pages, I just guess we keep on adding stuff to them. Seriously though, the Wiki is slowly losing members. We are the most active, and Ali and MiyaChii are on daily but for just a few minutes. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:58, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah it's 1:59 here! I'm amazingly still awake though! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 06:00, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Hm, that could work. I'll try that. Right now, I'm fairly sweating cause I was dancing around! :D Mosumu4Ever (talk) 06:36, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I'm about to do that! Then I'm going to bed! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 06:50, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Riyu~ Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:16, June 10, 2013 (UTC) I plan on announcing Ogawa Melody's and Mahiro Rima's graduation. They'll still be in Hello! Project as a part of Shooting Star, but not apart of Ka-wa-ii! Rima graduating is kinda like Reina's graduating, she the one person you wouldn't expect. I mean Rima was an egg until 2009(she joined in 2004, at the age of 5) and she worked really hard. Then after becoming a full member of H!P as a member of Ka-wa-ii!, she worked hard and became the ace of the group. As for Melody, she was a nobody that became an idol. She became popular and BOOM she was the visual center for the group, as well as a sub vocalist. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:49, June 10, 2013 (UTC) October 25, 2013. What sub member should take their place? (under Hello! Pro Sub Girls, the sub members for Ka-wa-ii has Ka-wa-ii! beside their name) I plan on adding one sub member to the group. Also, Hikaru will graduate on May 18, 2014 to focus on school, Usagi will graduate from H!P to go to Idol Project on July 8, 2014. Miki will leave a few days after Hikaru graduates, due to the group falling apart. After the first gen graduates, the second gen will 'become the new "Ka-wa-ii!" and the sub members(Ka-wa-ii! ones) will form their own group in February 2014. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:49, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Pro Sub Girls The link is above. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:21, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Here's the names ^^; *Suzuki Chie (Ka-wa-ii!; Light Pink) *Oda Ayame (Ka-wa-ii!; Cyan) *Ikuta Naomi (Ka-wa-ii!; Orchid) *Tanabe Hana (Ka-wa-ii!; Orange) Also, I'm going to delete the Suzuki Eru page since I'm working on the page and I'm almost done ;-; Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:44, June 10, 2013 (UTC) I think Hana will be the best in the group. She's eleven, spunky and cutesy, so she would fit perfectly in Ka-wa-ii! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:59, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Yep! Riho or Erina? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 03:05, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Which one do you prefer, Riho or Erina? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 03:33, June 10, 2013 (UTC) I prefer Riho. My two favorite members are Kanon and Riho. You? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:19, June 10, 2013 (UTC) I think that's with any member. ^^; I'm opening my own Graphic Thread on H!O. That's why I've been uploading everything on that blog. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:42, June 10, 2013 (UTC) My favorite is the Zukki wallpaper. It's better than most of my other ones! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:54, June 10, 2013 (UTC) I find mine on Google. I'm still trying to learn how to create them. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:56, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Look for a free program online! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:03, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Btw, there's a Nitendo fanon wiki? Scary..... (=3=) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:21, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Disturbing = One Direction Fanon Wiki. Directoners already scare me(the one thing I have to admit though, they are WAY smarter than those Belibers) enough, but a fanon wiki.... Let me get my torch, you get a pitchfork, and we shall raid their wiki!!!!! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:57, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Yep, that's one I COMPLETELY agreee wit. They should go to Pluto and never come back. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 16:13, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Then the world would be a better place. A 1D free world. That's one reason why I want to move to Japan. 1D doesn't go there on tours and they dxon't sale their merchandise! XD Mosumu4Ever (talk) 19:55, June 10, 2013 (UTC) There's this girl at my school that calls herself(using fake name) "Maria Styles" and actually wrote that on her test one day and the teacher, came by took one look at the name and said "Maria, you're not going to marry Harry Styles, so get a grip on reality." I laughed so hard in my mind. XD 20:12, June 10, 2013 (UTC) 1D member. You REALLY need to remove the photos of Ayumi & Masaki, since those are editied photos for a fanon Momusu member. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 21:48, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Tired. I was just dancing to Ren'ai Hunter Do you want to do a cover song with me? :O Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:24, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Do you have a mic on your ipod? I'm going by my fourth gen ipod, so it may not be right depending on your gen ipod. It should be in your utilities(where the caculator and address book) and it's called voice memos. Listen to the song on your computer via headphones and sing your lines, make sure you sing them loud so I won't over power you and try to imitate the person that's singing. What H!P song do you want to sing? I would like to sing Ama no Jaku. We would each get six solo lines. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:36, June 11, 2013 (UTC) It was S/mileage's first indies single. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RgbY4xM9O_s Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:41, June 11, 2013 (UTC) No, who's part you want to sing? Yuuka's, Ayaka's, or Kanon's part, chose two. I'm getting Saki and whoever is left. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:49, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Do you have my email address? Record them tonight(I'll record mines too) and I'll record mines. What's your name? My email name will come up with my real name(Aya is my nickname/screen name, Samantha is my real name). Remember, sing loudly, clearly, and try to imitate the singer. Once I'll get the lines, I'll mix them and I'll put the video on Youtube(unlisted of course). So what tim could you send the lines in? It's 2AM here and I want to be done before 3. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 06:00, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay so you know that you sing Yuuka's part and Kanon's part and sing the unison parts as well? Pratice tonight and record tomorrow. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 06:15, June 11, 2013 (UTC) I was praticing tonight. I'll record it in the morning, besides I have to find the instrumental of the song. Also start recording when the music starts. So it'll be easier for me to mix it. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 06:25, June 11, 2013 (UTC) I found one, but the problem is my mixing program won't work.... :( Mosumu4Ever (talk) 13:09, June 13, 2013 (UTC) I know. Juice=Juice is getting a major debut! :D Mosumu4Ever (talk) 20:15, June 13, 2013 (UTC) I know! I'm glad their debuting so soon! This is soo off topic, but my cat left my family a "present" on the porch, a dead bird.... Well then again, she left a dead squirrel on the porch and tried to feed her kittens with it(in which they were inside. We had nine cats, four adults, five kittens) so we wouldn't let her inside. >o< Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:58, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Yuck, but we still love our kitties~ Well I've decided on a new indies group name, L/oveage, The Age of Love. Sure it's a "S/mileage" releated name, and the group will be similar to them, but will be more powerful, like two Saki's and two Yuuka's. It's going to be a Kenshuusei group with a member from Crystal Emotion. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:31, June 14, 2013 (UTC) I know~ DO NOT EDIT THE KIA SU LING PAGE!!!! I'm working on it right now. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:27, June 14, 2013 (UTC) I can't think of any fanon Kenshuusei, except for Takahashi Riru and Sato Mia. Boh have been Kenshuusei for awhile. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 03:29, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Four years. I also want to add a 17th gen. Kenshuusei that has a husky voice, just can't think of a name.... :P Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:06, June 14, 2013 (UTC) I like Yamada, but not Chisato. XD Though thanks for the help! Though I came up with the name, Yamada Sakiko. Also it's going to be a FULL Kenshuusei group. Also I came up with the name Fuika Naomi. Also I change Riru's last name to Takashi. :) So here's the line up for L/oveage *Takashi Riru *Sato Mia *Fuika Naomi *Yamada Sakiko Now to figure out bright, happy member colors.... Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:32, June 14, 2013 (UTC) I hate figuring out member colors. Maybe these colors *Takashi Riru - Light Pink *Sato Mia - Light Green *Fuika Naomi - Lavender (more like cherry blossom though) *Yamada Sakiko - Aquamarine Those colors seem to compliement Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:22, June 14, 2013 (UTC) In a week or two, since no official information is available(since I don't want to reveal anything just yet) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 15:34, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Sure, but remember spell words like "third", out fully and here's the profile you can use. I've filled out pieces of it. *'Name:' Ogura Sakura (小倉さくら) *'Nicknames:' *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' *'Blood type:' *'Height:' 155 cm *'Western Zodiac:' *'Hello! Project Status' **2012-01-27 Zone Member **2012-01-27 Member *'UP FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2012-01-27 Member *'Zone Color: 'Cyan *'Specialty:' *'Dislikes:' *'Favorite Food:' *'Least Favorite Food:' *'Favorite Color:' *'Favorite Subject:' Lunch *'Looks Up To:' *'Hello! Project groups:' **Zone (2012-present) Also she's sixteen. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:29, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi~ :D I'm working on single pages for Shiko Jikan. I'm actually not distracting myself either. O.o Mosumu4Ever (talk) 21:59, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Let's see... I'm currently on Suki Sugite Baka Mitai, so... about nine or ten. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 22:10, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Ah. I've just finished the page I was working on~ I make two pages per hour, since I type fast. :D Mosumu4Ever (talk) 22:33, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Let me check~ XD ...Nope! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 22:38, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Or.... He's trolling. Remember S/mileage? That was trolling. :( Mosumu4Ever (talk) 22:47, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Sub members..... S/mileage was fine without them! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 22:53, June 18, 2013 (UTC) No think about it like this. The four members were EXTREMELY close. They weren't that happy about the audition. Shortly after the sub members joined, Saki suddenly announced her graduation. Then shortly after Yuuka announced her graduation. After that the group basically fell apart. I think the new members caused Saki to graduate and maybe Yuuka's too. The only sub member that I actually like was Fuyuka and she left. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 23:18, June 18, 2013 (UTC) http://helloproject.wikia.com/wiki/Morning_Musume_Members I'm doing something similar tyo this for Shiko Jikan. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 06:08, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm sitting here working on the page at 2:30 in the morning, listening to Idolulu. Have I lost my mind? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 06:26, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. I become very weird in the morning. I get hyper/scary for some reason. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 19:28, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Sure. Go ahead. It's not my page though. :P Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:24, June 21, 2013 (UTC) You remember auditioning for Happy Musume? I decided you should be an Egg(Trainee) for the time being. The Eggs will be covering the song, Minna no Tamago, by Shugo Chara Egg. You'll be in charge of Saho Akari's lines. Also I have one tip you you - Sing with energy. You can pronounce everything correctly and you don't mumble, but you song sad. Just put some energy in your voice and you'll sound awesome!! The lines are due by July 5, 2013. Just email the lines to me! :D Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:48, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Do you think you'll be able to have your lines in by July 5? Just practice and you'll be fine~ Mosumu4Ever (talk) 06:06, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Ah. I can usually practice in my room at night, since I'm really shy and don't like people hearing me sing. I actually got the nerve(and stupidity) to audition for a solo in Chorus, using Buono's Hatsukoi Cider. I lost against my friend. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 06:36, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I usually sing in my room, but then again I'm in my walk in closet. It's not extremely big, but it's comfy. The only time I sang in front of a crowd(not counting school) is at church. I sang Silent Night accapella. I forget part of the first verse(it was the nerves) but quickly remembered it. My friend and I were supposed to sing "Oh Holy Night", but she got sick. :| We plan on singing the song "Looking Glass River" soon and put it on Youtube. We can harmonize well. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 18:09, June 21, 2013 (UTC) No, I don't have friends who are into J-pop. ^^; I wish they were though. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 19:46, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Actually yes. I still hv=ave to work on it, but I figured it out somewhat~ Mosumu4Ever (talk) 20:09, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay! So I'm finally starting the Idol Project. I'm going to have to create a Youtube Channel sometime today. I plan on adding two new groups in soon. Three if you count the group with the Eggs that I plan on making too. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 20:23, June 21, 2013 (UTC) No, I decided to make my own channel. :D I'm holding auditions for more Eggs. So, lines for Minna no Tamago are on hold until the new Eggs are added. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 21:04, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Just keep on working on it~ You should have heard me when I first joined Chorus. I couldn't control my breath, so I stumbled over notes a lot. My new problem is that I can't sing extremely low notes. You just got to work hard, no matter how hopeless you might feel. :D Mosumu4Ever (talk) 21:25, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Yep! Do you play video games? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 22:14, June 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm Zukki~ :D Mosumu4Ever (talk) 22:49, June 21, 2013 (UTC) About Ama no Jaku, it might sound like a train wreck, but for my first time mixing it came out somewhat better than I thought. I have it unlisted so only we with the link will be able to see it. I'm adding the audio to the video. I'm going to have your stage name as Riyu. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:27, June 22, 2013 (UTC) It's 50% downloaded, so it should be up ten minutes. What should our next cover be? XD Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:47, June 22, 2013 (UTC) How about Suki-Chan? Here - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FirVLOC0K9g May I sing Saki and Yuuka's lines since those two have always been my Oshimen! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:20, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Actually, you can sing Yuuka's lines. I'll sing Ayaka's lines instead. :D Here's the video - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DrduWsAPvHQ Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:24, June 22, 2013 (UTC) I had to make us louder. ^^; Also I think my mic might have messed up. >0< We'll do better next time though! (>*0*<) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:40, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah~ Mosumu4Ever (talk) 06:00, June 22, 2013 (UTC) If I am late,I am so sorry :(.I went camping! "Abby Peterson,Laken Kuger,Makayla Christean and Abby Peterson will organize the Dance of the Summer Festival (Shining/Sunny Hareyukai,World Order and Samurai Soran style). MiyaChiiFan (talk) 23:55, June 23, 2013 (UTC) It's not that I ignore you,it's just that I'm kinda busy :).But I'll try my hardest to reply.I'm glad I didn't write back too late~. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 16:26, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Sure! So I'll take over Yuuka and Saki's lines, while you'll take over Ayaka and Kanon's lines? 17:06, June 24, 2013 (UTC) My chubby kitty is sleeping in a box. It's adorable. XD Mosumu4Ever (talk) 18:32, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Aw... My chubby kitty is heavy. XD I just carried the box into my room with the chubby kitty inside of it. The chubby kitty's name is Joyjoy. :D Mosumu4Ever (talk) 18:46, June 24, 2013 (UTC) My uncle has a three legged cat named Max. My little cousin tortures him, but Max could care less. XD I have four cats, Joyjoy(AKA Chubby Kitty), Babygirl(AKA Mean Cat), Blackie, and Shadow(I call her Shads and she's the one that leaves "Presents"). Joyjoy is in her box beside me. She barely fits into it. How many cats do you have? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 18:55, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Anything interesting about them? #Jojoy loves potato chips. #Babygirl is like a grumpy old lady. #Blackie drools when he's happy. #It took two and a half years to tame Shadow(she was a scared feral cat and now she's a sweet little cuddebug) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 19:02, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Aw.. They sound cute. This is kinda off topic from cats, but after Zau Chen. Who is the next member who should graduate from Shiko Jikan? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 19:11, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. I wanted Zau to graduate since she was creating a Platinum Era, like Ai did. This era is called the Diamond Era and once Zau leaves and Guo becomes leader the next single will be a best seller. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 19:18, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, she has her band. So she won't be away from the entertainment industry. :) Xiaoli might graduate soon. Her generation mate, Hu Hong already left. So it might be time for her to go, since she's usually pushed to the back. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 19:32, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. It would leave space for new members(sixth generation will be Zheng Ming and maybe Tong Mingxia) and would maybe lighten the group. Shiko Jikan has extremely talented singers, but they also have a few dead weights holding them back. Dead weights are #Zau Chen #Sung Meilin #Xiaoli Zhilan #Cai Ting #Li Yoku See? Once they are train/graduate, more talent can fill their places. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 19:45, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Xiaoli is going to leave the group today. Basically she's going to have a little(big) breakdown and resigns from the group. She's only thirteen and the second youngest member in the group. She just broke. It also proves that Rong(who is about two months older) has more maturity that Xiaoli, only being eight when she joined Shiko Jikan. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 20:02, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. Rong was that "even though she's eight she is the full package and we need her in the group so she won't go to another agency" girl. She was going to audition for AKB48 when she turned old enough. Also Rong is the full package. She's the perfect idol, well then again her older sister(Rong Mei) is an idol, so it makes sense. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:22, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Yea, Rong's my favorite member of the group. H!P had years to mold her into the it girl. So it also gave her the boost to be extremely popular. Xiaoli on the other hand, has that perfect idol looks and it ends there. She's a weak singer and a crybaby. While she does have a good personality, she is easily outshined by anyone. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:12, June 25, 2013 (UTC) No, Sayumi isn't a crybaby. She can sing(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hMItYAuU0dU) and has an extremely strong personality and usually overpowers several people personalities. She's averagly well rounded and is the semi ideal idol. Xiaoli doesn't even come close to Sayumi. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:29, June 25, 2013 (UTC) No. I do that with most H!P members that I know. :) If I don't reply back fast, I'm prepping Sakura's blog for Blog Project. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:44, June 25, 2013 (UTC) If you have internet and a computer, you'll be able to prep. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:37, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Depends on who you prep for. I prep for Kanon and Sakura and Sakura has some long post. You have to add date, photos, emoticons, links, and then catogorize it. It's actually quite easy. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:49, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Okay! I'm auditioning for a cover project and I'm singing one song that my voice is made for....... Pyoko Pyoko Ultra. I'm able to sound like I'm two AND get away with it. XD Mosumu4Ever (talk) 06:10, June 25, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YoGmO81qqIE Mosumu4Ever (talk) 06:16, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Shall we hunt them down and throw them in space? :D Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:54, June 28, 2013 (UTC) The hard part.... Where do we find them? Also my friend is willing to help us~ Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:52, June 28, 2013 (UTC) What if they're on tour? We need spies...... Mosumu4Ever (talk) 06:08, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Or since I'm broke, we pay people candy~ The wiki might help though. XD Mosumu4Ever (talk) 06:16, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Good luck Riyu! Remember make a bunk(like a temporary house) on the day before, stock it with food and water, clothes, and random other stuff and hide there on the day. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 06:25, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I made you an account on TIP's forum. http://w11.zetaboards.com/The_Idol_Project/index/ Username- Kanon Password- suzuki Mosumu4Ever (talk) 03:17, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Yep,it's a secret!You'll see soon~. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 05:52, July 2, 2013 (UTC) I want to try something on the Shizen Musume page(and sub pages)! I want to test it on Shizen Musume, since you got all their stuff complete. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:05, July 3, 2013 (UTC) I don't know what it's called but one of those redirect boxs, since you have most pages done for Shizen Musume. Here: Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:10, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I'm asking Maopyon on how to make it. :) I plan on adding so much new stuff to improve this wiki! And I'm also changing the wallpaper for this wiki. It's seriously been up her for too long! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:19, July 3, 2013 (UTC) I changed it. It's really blurry. :P I'm currently working for a solution! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:32, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey, so how 'ya doing? Are you coming up with more bands? If so, that's cool! OtakuCrazy'99 (talk) 20:55, July 3, 2013 (UTC)Maemaechan Riyu, we have four new editors now~ :D I also realized I'm the only one that calls you Riyu! :D Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:14, July 4, 2013 (UTC) I know it feels... weird. XD I still wish some old members were here. We're the newest admins here(I became one in March, you in May right?). I mean we have to take in charge of the wiki! We need to make the wiki brighter Riyu!!!!! :D Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:20, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Here's the base I used for the table. Do you think you can promote it on mm-bbs.org? link to that specific table Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:29, July 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm putting it in the perfect places, like the I want... thread. I'm looking for more places. I wish we can get someone to promote our wiki. Like an H!P blogger or something. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:37, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Get on chat~ Mosumu4Ever (talk) 03:06, July 4, 2013 (UTC) How about using some DIVAS. You need to ask Ali(Alitheia) about Kada, first. May I tell you on chat though? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:57, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Sure ^^ Alitheia (talk) 09:42, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I did... I'm really sad about it but we must support Aina's decision! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 20:12, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, this might sound mean, but I wish it was Karin that left. :( Mosumu4Ever (talk) 20:34, July 5, 2013 (UTC) When I first saw Aina in the 9ki auditions, I really wanted her in Momusu, but she didn't make it. I was devastated. When she joined the Kenshuusei I was extremely happy. When I found out she was going to debut in Ju=Ju, I was jumping around my room and was so happy. Right now, I don't what to think. I'm sad and I'm going to miss her, but on the other hand I'm hoping she's happy with her decision. I will always remember her for her voice and personality. Now go Aina! In charge of the Oranges! Go enjoy your life! :D Mosumu4Ever (talk) 21:02, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. I'm glad Aina left before the debut. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:37, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. I wish they didn't choose Erina. I like her, but she wasn't my favorite. Mogi was plain annoying, but Aina, she was amazing! But Tsunku had a moment and pick the others. As least he learned not to choose a crybaby. :D Mosumu4Ever (talk) 17:23, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. I like Eripon, but her wota side is annoying. :P I'm trying to get back into AKB48 again. I like watching AKBingo. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 17:38, July 9, 2013 (UTC) It's funny. I'm starting to take a liking to Shimazaki Haruka from Team B. She was the center girl for Eien Pressure. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 18:05, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Neither can I. XD There's too many girls. :P Mosumu4Ever (talk) 18:23, July 9, 2013 (UTC) You own C/hocolateage right?Well,Ono Mizuki was originally in DANCING INNOVATION.So now I have to change the line up for the fourth time (I'm not trying to scold it is just frustrating).I'll just make it as Ono was never in the group. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 10:37, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Yeah,Taguchi Ayano was in the group too.But that's okay! MiyaChiiFan (talk) 02:07, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I'll record my lines later tonight. :D Mosumu4Ever (talk) 22:35, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Can Tamura Momoko be in Forte!? She'll be a full H!P member in August. :O Mosumu4Ever (talk) 03:17, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. I was using my Wii(I don't know. It was cool, since I had my keyboard plugged into it, but annoying due to the vision) but I had to switch over to the laptop. My eyes feel dead. :P Mosumu4Ever (talk) 06:12, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Yep, I want Taguchi back. I'm deciding to bring back Ka-wa-ii! but with some changes. I'm going to put a lot of effort in that page! :D Mosumu4Ever (talk) 22:08, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I'm already planning their best selling single! I kinda got rid of the surplus of members. Three second gen members are enough! :D Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:34, July 23, 2013 (UTC) No, That's okay if you want to keep them. I'm not that worried about them as much as Onee Nyan and my others. ^^ OneeNyan (talk) 21:36, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Yay~ Riyu is alive! :D Didi you see them or their annoying fangirls? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 03:08, July 29, 2013 (UTC) It was probably the concert. I heard that a lot of concerts cause traffic problems. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:04, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I used to live near Times Square in New York and there was a lot of concerts there. I had headaches a lot back then. :P Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:18, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I don't live there anymore. I live near the Brooklyn area, big city! Also...Taylor Swift Shall become a cat lady! Just watch... Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:26, July 29, 2013 (UTC) She's not going to get a boyfriend, since she always dumps them and then writes a hit song. She's an instant cat lady. My cousin lives in Seattle. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:33, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Yep! I love them! Also your signature is cool, but really hard to read. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:14, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Ah, I hope the 12th gen can live up to the standards. :O Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:53, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Riyu, looks like we've got some things in common! :P We're both from Washington, both otaku, both love Pokemon, and we both love Hello! Project! Yeep! My best friend doesn't really like Momusu though, I don't know why... We're best friends, but she disapproves of them. Anyways, I can't wait for the twelfth gen. to finally debut! I hope Tsunku made the right decision! :D OtakuCrazy'99 (talk) 02:08, August 1, 2013 (UTC)OtakuCrazy'99 @Riyu: Lucky! I bet it'll take me ages to learn all that kanji and katakana stuff...But, my aunt knows Japanese since she lives in Japan, so...Hopefully, she helps me out when I go to Shizuoka someday :-/ OtakuCrazy'99 (talk) 17:46, August 1, 2013 (UTC)OtakuCrazy'99 @Riyu: Yeah! I really wish my school offered Japanese, but it only does Spanish! :( It stinks! I've been learning Spanish from second grade-last year, (except for two people) and our whole class even went to Mexico...It was fun and all, but we didn't do that much touring, because of a good cause for a family. That is until we went to Mission Beach all the way at San Diego; it was fun...But, there were some stuff that I wish my eyes could blurr... :O I really want to be a manga writer some day, but I think it'll be impossible with the kanji, but I really do have some good ideas! I want to be like Kaoru Tada (mangaka of Itazura na Kiss) in writing and Julietta Suzuki (mangaka of Kamisama Hajimemashita); there are others as well... Like the mangaka of Boys Over Flowers and Fruits Basket; Kimi ni Todoke. These guys gave me the liking towards manga. :P R. I. P, Tada-sama! :'( @Riyu: #About Boys Over Flowers: Source: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boys_Over_Flowers I don't want to put the plot up here for copyright reasons...I've only watched the South Korean drama, and it's so funny and famous internationally; the manga is number one in Japan and also the best-selling. The story's basically about this high scool girl-aged girl that goes to this prestigious academy, Eitoku Gakuen; named Tsukushi who comes from a poor family and is teased at the school for not being rich. Leader of the "F4" (Flowery Foursome), Tsukasa Domyoji takes a certain interest in her and starts teasing her and bullying her, after receiving a "red card"; meaning "whoever gets it, is bullied by the F4." All the girls at her school are all "worshippers" of the F4, and some tease her as well. However, Tsukushi falls for the F4 member, Rui Hanazawa; a talented musical prodigy and rich guy like all the other F4 group members. But, suddenly, the F4's bullying goes too far, and Tsukushi vows to make them pay. However, Tsukasa; leader of the F4 and the heir of the Domyoji Enterprises group, starts falling for her, but hides it through the bullying and teasing; even to the point of saying that Tsukushi is his girlfriend; there the bullying stops, and the group starts to change as Tsukasa's feelings grow deeper, while Tsukushi is still in love with Rui...But, as stubborn as ever, Tsukasa won't accept his feelings for her, and continues to tease her...But, Tsukushi notices something, Tsukasa must like her, but thinks she's just imagining it....However, when Rui confesses his love for his childhood crush, Tsukushi is left heartbroken as he leaves to confess to her abroad. Tsukushi then realizes that Tsukasa is trully in love with her, and somehow starts falling for him as well; but both being stubborn, they won't accept their heart's true feelings. Suddenly, Rui comes back, and has fallen for Tsukushi as well! Who will she choose?! Will she pick Tsukasa, the boy who's been teasing her since the beginning, or Rui, the man who broke her heart?! Read the manga to find out! I haven't read the manga either, but from the looks of it, it sounds pretty good! I'll borrow the first volume from the liabrary and give you a review as soon as I can! :) ~Peace Out! :P~ OtakuCrazy'99 (talk) 20:05, August 1, 2013 (UTC)OtakuCrazy'99 @ Riyu: Read the pic's caption, to know what I meant by funny! LOL! :'P Oops! Forgot my signature! OtakuCrazy'99 (talk) 20:18, August 1, 2013 (UTC)OtakuCrazy'99 Oh that's cool! I probably won't see it, since Whodunnit, Gator Boys, and Call of the Wildman comes on tonight! :P Mosumu4Ever (talk) 18:21, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Ah. Well I still have TV shows to watch tonight! XD I have a lamp... FOR MY LOCKER!!! :D Mosumu4Ever (talk) 21:27, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Cause I wanted one! XD No... actually, I plan on keeping my locker neat this year! You can buy the lamps at Walmart. My cat doubles as a scarf! I can drape him around my neck! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 23:44, August 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm able to drag Blackie anywhere I want him to be. He just purrs. He's a loveable furball. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 23:52, August 4, 2013 (UTC) You get to sleep with your cat? Lucky I can't since I'm too restless at night. My kitty would become a pancake. :P Mosumu4Ever (talk) 23:58, August 4, 2013 (UTC) A MONTH?! I'm going back to school *prison* in eight days! :O Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:03, August 5, 2013 (UTC) I want to sleep late... :P Mosumu4Ever (talk) 13:02, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Honestly, I haven't got to it. :( Mosumu4Ever (talk) 20:10, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay. :) The Amai Hana page is gonna kill me! XD Mosumu4Ever (talk) 21:17, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Ha, ha! Well my problem is well I just kinda lost my motivation. My Ex-Friend has acted like she hates me and she finally told me that she didin't want to be my friend. I'm extremely upset about her being extremely nice with my only friend, I just think she's trying to ruin me. So, I just have been depressed today. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 21:24, August 6, 2013 (UTC) It's okay, you don't have to. Yeah your right, I need to just work on AH. I usually can't keep friends for more than a year, so I'm used to it, It just hurts, that's all. :| Mosumu4Ever (talk) 21:42, August 6, 2013 (UTC) I have one friend that I'm still friends with. We've been friends for six years now. I haven't seen him recently though. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 21:55, August 6, 2013 (UTC) It would be cool if we could be friends at school(since we are around the same age), but we live in different states. Well, we're online friends, right? :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 23:39, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. Fans are so spread out, it's hard to find anyone who are fans, unless you're on the internet. I'm also able to get Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan! Limited Edition B to be exact! :D Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:38, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Wow, I usually don't listen to Vocaloid (Except Tone Rion, I love her vocal demo, Thousand Regrets.) I like Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. :P Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:32, August 7, 2013 (UTC) You're school offers Japanese?! Lucky, my school offers Spanish and Chinese. I don't take Chinese, but I'm in Spanish. :P Mosumu4Ever (talk) 03:25, August 7, 2013 (UTC) About 20-25 people. :P Mosumu4Ever (talk) 13:03, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Yep. Tomorrow will be my fourth day. :P Mosumu4Ever (talk) 21:06, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I guess due to time zone issues, the wiki is usually empty when I'm on it. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 23:41, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah sure~ I'll remove the password haha~ Alitheia (talk) 15:48, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Riyu! :D I was just wondering about where I can find the fair-use option on my laptop's screen. I just don't seem to find it! Please reply back! OtakuCrazy'99 (talk) 02:26, September 11, 2013 (UTC)OtakuCrazy'99 Riyu-chan, may u please check out my current blog post? Arigatou Gozaimasu!, OtakuCrazy'99 (talk) 03:50, September 30, 2013 (UTC)OtakuCrazy'99 Are you talking about the H!O message, well, you know, I'm not really joking, why should I care about the wiki? I spend a lot of time here. I'm really the only active member. To be honest, I'm thinking about leaving the wiki, for good. School is starting to hit me, and I need to focus my time, and nobody cares about the wiki. I've tried, but ya' know, it didn't work. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:07, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I miss our conversations. Thank you. I've improved some, but I'm still not that good, but maybe one day. : ) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 11:24, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Awhhh, Thanks a lot ^^ I'm touched ;~; Sorry for the late reply though~ We haven't had internet for some days ^^;; Alitheia (talk) 09:52, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Riyu! :D Please comment on my current blog post any time you get. Thanks, OtakuCrazy'99 (talk) 03:44, November 27, 2013 (UTC)OtakuCrazy'99 Please check my current blog post for an update on HaroMoni@Japan. Thanks!, OtakuCrazy'99 (talk) 03:37, November 30, 2013 (UTC)OtakuCrazy'99 I'll make them in a bit (like tomorrow or Friday, I'm on Christmas Break, so I got a lot of time), so don't worry. Also, congrats on being an admin of the H!P wiki! I wanted to participate, buyt my internet got cut out when it was going on (It ended on 11/14/13, internet went bye bye on 11/05/13), so I wasn't able to try for the spot, but then again, what could I do? I can barely keep this wiki alive. I feel like I'm the only editor on now (try to edit once a day), but there are 925 pages on the wiki now. Over half of them are neglected. I have to worry about my pages, so that cuts time down. We don't have enough editors to even keep the wiki up. I try to get editors, but it's harder than expected. I haven't even finished the updates on the wiki, not even half. I can barely keep up with everything. To be honest, I feel like a failure as an admin... Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:56, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that would be the best solution. What pages should we delete? I don't think OneeNyan is coming back anytime soon, so we could delete some of her pages (like Red Dolls and Yuusuuota), then we have the junk pages. The updating is going to take awhile. I want to get this wiki looking just as good as the H!P wiki. We are their sister wiki, but our wiki looks like a dump compared to theirs. The main thing I want to do is fix pages and homepage. We need a basic outline for pages. Homepage needs to be updated regularly. We also need to just add a better background (which I am working on) and change the color scheme again. We can keep the wiki up, it's just going to take some time. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:31, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Lovely Lizzie's groups are good and people have taken over them (MiyaChii and I). Onee Nyan's pages are all over the place. Her groups like Onee Nyan is okay, but a bunch of the useless pages (I.E: AiSaiAi, that movement, etc.). Otaku, I'll taolk to her and help her with fixing her pages. They've been getting better, but just needs some touch ups. MiyaChii, she's been having trouble logging on. I'll take over for her if needed. Isa-Chan, she edits daily or something of the sort. Ali, I dunno. She still edits, but less frequently. I understand though, time is hard to come by (my problem). Then there's a few more (actually can, edit once then disappear into the abyss. I can help with BM-10 and Y.okatta, so that just leaves junk pages. We need redirects (or whatever you call them) to H!P Wiki, as this is a H!P fanon wiki. The main bar is beyond the point of old. Editing it would be great. : P Any more ideas? It'sw morning here and my brain hasn't turned on yet. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 14:03, December 19, 2013 (UTC) That easy? Okay. I'll start doing that now. : ) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 15:34, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I know I went a little "delete happy", but you seriously need to be careful on what you delete. For example, TRY! TRY! is DYB!'s first single. Compare the page to a Momusu single page, like Ren'ai Hunter. After a certain point, a page like that can't be edited frequently. Also, if it's a group you're unsure about, just ask me or something, just to make sure. I'll do the same. I want to delete most of OneeNyan's stuff, since most of it is half finished. Also, I have quite a few of my pages to delete. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 03:31, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Eh, keep them. I feel uncomfortable to delete her pages. So what groups of OnneNyan do you want to keep? I actually like Onee Nyan, but it's going to take awhile to neaten the pages. I think most other pages of hers should be deleted. Most to all are not finished or have been neglected. I want to keep Crystal Emotion as well for certain reasons. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 03:54, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. I'll delete any AiSaiAi pages I find. I might bring back a few old pages, but I'll keep editing them. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:10, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry! I won't mess with it. : D Now the bigger question, when will One Direction go to Mars or Jupiter? Those places are far FAR FAR away from here. And they can take Justin Bieber with them. That would be an amazing thing. They could alo take their fangirls with them. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:16, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, how about Pluto or Neptune? Those places are nice and far away from Earth. Or, we throw them towards the Sun, also don't forget Miley Cyrus. I can't stand her. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:25, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Was New York mentioned? If so, it's time to convince my dad to transfer to China for six months. I have seven protocalls for this situtation. If they come to the West Coast, you could move to China with me. But, I don't think my dad is going to break that easily. X D Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:23, December 20, 2013 (UTC) But China is open to my dad or it might be Japan, can't remember. It's okay. I saw Kyary Pamyu Pamyu in NYC. Biggest mistake of my life. I got ran over by fans. So, always wear protective gear. People WILL run over you. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 15:46, December 20, 2013 (UTC) My older brother went to a Girls Generation concert. He said they were scary. I don't listen to K-pop so, yeah. : P Also, I did your request on H!O. I'll upload it there in a few minutes. : ) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 17:27, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I don't like K-pop for some reason. Never been fond of it. Personally, I like J-pop. I don't know why. : | Mosumu4Ever (talk) 18:26, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Same, K-pop isn't my forte. I don't like American music either, but can you blame me? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:16, December 21, 2013 (UTC) I can stand some stuff, but not most of it. I like a band called Carebears on Fire. They're good. : P Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:32, December 21, 2013 (UTC) It's better to show you... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BGnVmU7FwFk Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:38, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Yep. I don't know if they've released anything recently. What Kenshuusei do you want to debut? This would be the perfect group. *Kaneko Rie *Tanabe Nanami *Yoshihashi Kurumi *Taguchi Natsumi *Kosuga Fuyuka *Kaga Kaede *Inaba Manaka That would be my dream group. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:51, December 21, 2013 (UTC) I like Rie and Nanami because of their personalities and voices. Kurumi is another one with vocal talent and her smile is just addicting. Tagucchi is the shorty. A cute shorty that befriended some of the Momusu OGs. Fuyuka was my favorite auditionee (along with Meimi), and I hated to see her leave. She's been getting some good promotions now. Kaede is a somewhat newer Kenshuusei. I've come to like her over the year. Manaka was a member of PEACEFUL (fyi, I loved them). Enough said. I don't get the hype around Rikako. She should be in S/mileage. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 06:49, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Let me point something out. I've been a fan of H!P since 2007. Tsunku = Troll He trolls daily. : P Mosumu4Ever (talk) 14:45, December 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm confused on the matter myself. I'm thinking that she did leave or something happened. I hope this is a good thing. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 19:53, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Same. It makes me sad to see her go, but somehow happy at the same time... Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:23, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Aina's withdrawl shocked me. It sounded like Aina did have some say in the situtation, but we'll never know for sure. Rie probably felt sad when both of her generation mates debut into main groups (Mizuki's in Momusu '14, Akari in S/mileage). I don't blame her for losing hope, but it still maks me sad to leave.' Next in line, Nanami. She's going to go down the same path as Rie in a few years if she doesn't debut. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 15:48, December 22, 2013 (UTC) That would be good. : D Mosumu4Ever (talk) 20:10, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I'll start adding birthdays tomorrow, but how will I add them (it's late and my mind is mush) to the template? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 03:16, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I'll start adding more birthdays from the main groups (Happy Jikan, Shiko Jikan, Ka-wa-ii!, etc.) soon. It's going to take awhile, but I think we can finish it by the end of January (or earlier). We're just going to have to work on this daily, as there's only two of us. ^^; Mosumu4Ever (talk) 18:58, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I'll start, but there has to be a faster way to do this! Every page is out of order with dates. What to do? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:49, January 6, 2014 (UTC)